1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a preparation method and a preparation mechanism for supplying full weft packages to carriers used for supplying them to weaving machines and for recovering empty weft packages from the weaving machines, and also relates to an accommodation method and an accommodation device for accepting the empty packages from the carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (KOKAI) No. 1-317965, supply of full weft packages to weaving machines and recovery of empty weft packages from the weaving machines have been mechanically done using carriers travelling the installation region of the weaving machines, the supply region of the full packages and the accommodation region of the empty packages.
However, the supply of the full packages to the weaving machines or the recovery of the empty packages from the weaving machines by using the carriers is made only with respect to a single kind of thread, that is, with respect to the same kind of wefts in their colors and materials, and no consideration is taken to a plurality of kinds of threads.